The New Girl take two
by darknessmoon89
Summary: this is a repost of the new girl. I am doing my best to write this and not give things away i have major plot twists in mind. the rangers get a new girl and she seems odd. she lives alone and... wait... SHE HATES RANGERS? will get violent and dark.
1. Chapter 1

The New Girl

_**Summary**_: the gang gets a new girl in school and she seems odd to the others. This is set after the last episode and all the rangers are juniors in their last weeks of the school year. Not a long lost relative fic.

_**Disclaimer**_: I own nothing other than the story. I own my main character.

_**Notice**_: if anything is wrong please let me know, even if it is the smallest of details, I have some OCD issues when it comes to my writing and unless I tweaked it to fit my plot I want it right. NO ONE WILL BE YELLED AT FOR POINTING OUT FLAWS I NEED IN THE STORY BUT IF YOU REVIEW THEN MAKE IT PERTAIN TO THE STORY. If another reviewer gets pissy about my PROFILE and reviews, I will scream.

Chapter 1

Ren looked at the road signs and buildings desperate to find Coral Reef Apartments. She knew it couldn't be too hard; Reefside was a small town with only two apartment complexes. 'It figures I would get lost, it's been too long.' As she passed a street she knew she passed before she gave up, pulled into a parking spot on the side of the road and banged her head against the wheel.

"I give, I'll ask for directions, but I don't have to like it." She looked around her to find a place to ask. She saw a group of teens head into an ally towards a restaurant and decided that would do. "Hailey's Cyberspace, sounds promising, and maybe they'll have sugar or caffeine in the form of liquid. And food, food good."

Ren got out of her car with her laptop with hopes of finding a WiFi connection. The first step into the building had her reeling. It was total chaos. Two boys were passing smoothies around and a girl was pushing another boy towards a well dressed man while trying to take orders. Said man was trying to make shakes while screaming at the boy and a woman in the back who was banging her head against a wall. "Hailey, be productive and baby-sit Conner!"

Hailey whirled around and glared at the boy with eye's that could have unfrozen the North Pole in seconds. "Yes, I'll sit on Conner, I'd love to."

"Now Hailey, calm down, it was an accident. I didn't mean to break one of your blenders! It's not my fault my soccer ball got possessed!" Conner pleaded with his hands up in surrender. Ren was about to find a table to sit at when one of the guys serving tripped and spilled a strawberry smoothie on her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Ren snorted and began to wipe it off her shirt. "Here, let me help you." He began to hand her more napkins.

"Trust me; it's just fitting my luck today. I'll be fine. I'd be more worried about that guy Conner, because that woman looks like she's going to murder him." Ren smiled and glanced at Conner. "I'm Ren, by the way."

"I'm Trent, are you sure you're alright?" Trent asked as he knelt to start cleaning the floor.

"Fine, it was an accident. Now if it had gotten on my laptop I'd be upset." Ren pointed to her clean laptop on the table. "Do you have WiFi here by any chance? I need to check my e-mail."

"Yeah just boot up and sign on." The second waiter answered as he came over to help. In all the confusion of the spill, Ren hadn't realized that the crowed had dissipated somewhat. "I'm Ethan, by the way."

"Ren, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and he took it smiling.

"Do you have any idea how much it's going to cost to replace? Not to mention that it was the first blender I used in here and it came from Tommy!" Hailey was screaming.

"Wow is she pissed!" Ren commented, watching the lecture.

"Oh, after what he did, he'll be lucky to escape with his life. Hailey won't kill him but Kira might." Trent said.

"Did he honestly think they would buy the possessed ball excuse?" Ren asked.

"yup." Both men commented together.

"That dim-witted? How old is he?" Ren asked.

"Old enough to know better." Ethan said. "Well, we need to get back to work, you sure you're ok?"

"Fine, Promise." Ren smiled and sat down to look up her apartment complex while Trent and Ethan tried to save Conner's life without getting hurt themselves.

A/N well I didn't change this one much but the next chapter is getting tweaked so just wait and I'll update when I'm done tweaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ren smiled as she listened to Hailey try to quiet the room. "Ok guys, we have an amazing performance from our very own Kira Ford! Let's give her an awesome welcome and get her up here!"

Ren smiled as the girl from earlier walked on stage and stood in front of the audience and began to sing.

"_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_."

Ren froze. Ren just sat and stared at Kira. It wasn't possible.

"_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._"

She knew this story.

"_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs_."

Ren just sat there and felt her jaw drop.

"Good isn't she?" Trent asked as he pulled up a chair.

"I'm speechless." Ren said trying not to give away just how shocked she was as the lyrics of the song. This song told the story of her life.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

Ren closed her eyes and swayed to the song. She could see Kay and Shelly punch kick and dive through the masses of enemies. Ari lay un-moving on the ground. Danny moved her med kit trying to revive Ari.

Ren had been cut off from the group, fighting the big bad herself. She attacked and dodged with no hope of ever winning let alone ending the fight.

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh_

A new scene played before her. Ren was serving tables in a fancy resturaunt and a group of five brightly colored people sat laughing and quieted when she came over.

"Why are you guys always in the same colors?" Ren asked.

"We all want to be power rangers." The one in blue replied.

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

"Me too! I think the red ranger is awesome." Ren gushed.

"The Red ranger sucks, he's never there until the end." Blue spoke again.

"If red were a real ranger, he would be there at the start of the fight, and not wait till the end just to make an entrance." Ren's face fell as the girl in yellow ridiculed the red ranger.

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_"

Ren felt her body jerk and her eyes snapped open.

"Whoa! It's ok." The well dressed man from earlier said. "We wanted to make sure you were ok. None of us knew you and looked like you were in pain."

"No, just a little flashback. The song reminded me of a friend I had. That's all." Ren stood and closed her laptop. "I've got to go; do you know how to get to Coral Reef Apartments? I just moved here and I got lost."

"Just go straight for two blocks and turn left. You can't miss it." Hailey said.

"Thank you and I'll try to come back some time, but first I have to get a job." Ren said.

"I'm looking for a waitress if you're interested." Hailey offered.

"Actually that sounds good. When can I start or do you need my resume?" Ren asked curiously.

"No, how about you start tomorrow, after school is always a rush?"

"Sure." Ren said as she quickly began walking out to her car.

"Something is not right about her." Kira said after Ren left.

"Can't we just relax and be happy? We defeated Messogog last week, aren't we done?" Conner asked no one in particular.

"Just be aware Conner." Dr. Thomas Oliver said. "You must always be aware."

A/N sorry it took so long as a reward for reading I am putting up the next chapter before I sleep! i'm so sorry it took so long this laptop has been crap since I bought it but we installed linux and it works like magic! so no more windows and geek squad can kiss my grits for being happy I had a program they decided was a virus (was not I virus I might add it was a program to help clean my computer) and refuse to fix my baby!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

School, The bane of most Teenage existence. Ren was woken by her alarm at 7:00 in the morning and got up to cook a decent meal before class. Then it hit her. "Shit!" she yelled and through her pan in the oven, turned off the burner, grabbed a notebook and her purse and ran out the door.

She started her car and sped off to school realizing she had to meet with the principle to get a schedule. Now she'd heard that Principle Randle was not the nicest but that, apparently, had something to do with being possessed by evil. Ren knew that story well. A dear friend was possessed by evil once and she regretted every thing she had done but it had brought her and Ren closer together. Maybe, just maybe, she could stay her after all. The rangers were gone so no more evil.

When Ren got to the school she found a parking spot and got out of her car. Walking to the principles office, she thought about the people she met the other day. They all looked around high school age. The kid behind the counter, who thought his ball was possessed, was most definitely here, or in middle school.

Walking into the office she bumped into someone, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said automatically.

"Don't worry, Ren right? The girl from the other day." The boy she had bumped into said.

"Yeah." Standing in front of her was Trent, the waiter who had spilled the milkshake at Haily's. "Trent, right?"

"Are you just starting here?" Trent asked.

"Unfortunately, I felt the itch to move and decided this should be a nice quiet town." Ren smiled.

"Quiet? You've heard about the rangers right?" Trent asked, figuring she was just hoping to see the rangers in action.

"I thought they defeated the bad guy!" She panicked. If they were still fighting, she could get called back to duty and that's the last thing she wanted. She was retired and screw them if the rangers asked her to take up the mantle again.

"They did but I wasn't sure you knew. A lot of people came to towns with Rangers hoping to become Rangers." Trent said. He hoped this wasn't the case here.

"Oh god No! I moved here because the rangers were gone! I don't want to be a ranger, I despise them! Rangers are why I live alone and move so often." Ren shivered. She did hate rangers after everything.

"Wow." Trent was now uncomfortable. What had happened to make her hate rangers so adamantly? What had happened to her parents and why was it the fault of rangers? Had they been caught in crossfire? A building collapse? This might interest Dr. O. The bell rang.

"Um, you might want to go see Elsa and get your schedule." Trent reminded.

"Thanks." Ren smiled brightly. She walked in and asked for her schedule. Principle Randle was nice and helpful. Ren was almost positive Elsa wouldn't relapse and become evil.

"hmm... Doctor Oliver, sounds familiar." Ren murmered as she walked to class.

Trent was floored. Someone hated rangers. He walked swiftly to his first class with the others and settled in next to his girlfriend, Kira Ford. "so guess who I ran into on my way to class?"

Kira raised her eyebrow. "who?"

"Ren and she said something that made me think." Trent said. "She not only hates rangers but she moved here so she wouldn't have to deal with them."

"What?" Conner asked shocked.

"She said they were the reason she lives alone and moves around so much." Trent responded.

"That doesn't surprise me." Dr. Oliver said as he walked up behind them.

A/N so here you go I worked hard to finish it! The next one should be out as soon as I finish, but theres no telling when as my life keeps getting so crazy. I may be getting a full time job with over fourty hours a week.

Review please! They will motivate me to write more.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I disclaim power rangers. I merely like to tweak the time line to fit my story.

OK guys, here's the deal. I just got my lappy back after almost a year of not having it. Three grandparents in the hospital, my dad and I are both unemployed, and to top it all off, I WAS FORCED TO MOVE INTO THE SAME ROOM WITH MY 12 YEAR OLD SISTER. God save me.

This is what I have, and a ton of notes. I will get more out but I have no idea when. I have half a page of the next chapter and I know where I'm going with all this. Past that, this is all up in the air.

Chapter 4

"Do you think the buildings are empty when we crash into them in zords?" Dr. Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Kira replied.

"And none of you read the paper or watch the news?" Dr. Oliver asked.

" No, I guess not." Ethan said.

"Well in the beginning of the fighting the city doesn't have a safety plan, so anyone left in the building is hurt or killed. It's sad, but true. And, unfortunately, there's nothing we can do." Dr. Oliver explained. "if the rangers stop fighting then the bad guys win. It's unfortunate but it's something we as a town and we as rangers have to live with."

"That really sucks." Trent said.

"I feel so bad." Kira clutched her chest. "All those people."

"Now I do have news. I had Hailey run a check on her; just to be safe and she got some interesting information." Dr. Oliver said to them. "She's from New York."

"And? There's got to be more to that." Conner said.

"That's whats so interesting, there is nothing more. Rene Evans did not exist prior to her last week in New York."

"Really?" Trent asked. "how does that work?"

"She was a refugee, found in the remnants of the final battle along those who couldn't get out of the building." Dr. Oliver stated.

"We should so ask her who she is see if she can remember anything." Conner suggested.

"If it weren't for the facts that that would out us as rangers, not to mention be totally rude and mean, that would be a good idea." Kira countered.

"You guys are missing something, when were there rangers in New York?" Ethan asked.

"Caught that, did you?" Dr. Oliver commented. "There was one incident. Two buildings were destroyed about and now they say it was terrorists but I have friends in convenient places. I was told it was a zord battle with two zords and no monster." at the confused looks he clarified further. "good rangers against bad rangers."

They all sat, awe struck. "No wonder she hates rangers."

Ren walked into her apartment after Hailey's and threw herself on the couch. She was beat from the day of school and work. Not that waitressing was hard she had done it in her last ten thousand jobs and there was virtually no difference between Hailey's Cyberspace and Tony's Pizza and Pasta. Ah, but new york was ago! Plus, the customers were much nicer. New York had never agreed with her much and she decided it was because of the personalities of the residents. New Yorkers as a whole were fascinating but always trying to get ahead no matter what was in their way, and that was why New York's team of rangers had ultimately been a bust.

Ren remembered the day in Tony's when she had come out to the rangers as being the red ranger they so despised. The rangers had gone quiet with her admission. Damian, the Green ranger had apologized for the teasing and smart remarks they had subjected her to. Michael had scoffed and insisted she fight him just to prove she was even capable of it. She refused, after all, rangers should never fight each other: that would be counter productive.

Michael had laughed outright and called his zord. He had started to attack the pizza place and Ren had called her zord to protect the civilians. Ten minutes later the two towers who had stood so tall were nothing but rubble. Ren had been ejected from her zord and right before the last tower fell there had been a flash, and she was falling into darkness.

She would never forgive herself for being goaded into that fight. She had demolished her second home because some miss colored blue ranger had had an ego. That had been the final straw. She had stopped trying to help, only surfacing when the power was gone to a new town as it so often did. She had lost two teams now and she would not let anymore die.

A/N: to apologize I'm adding some sneak peaks!

"What do you mean, SISTERS?" Ethan screamed.

Tommy stood stock still. This wasn't happening. _ An old bad guy is not sitting in my kitchen making dinner for the kids. This isn't happening!_

Ren sat down in her corner of her room and began to bang her head against the wall. How did she explain who she was? What she was? How would they ever believe her?


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Tommy Oliver lead an interesting life; and an interesting life sometimes leads to interesting dreams. He dreamed of ups and downs his life had taken and everything in between. Lately, however, he was having recurring nightmares from his green ranger days. In the dream, Rita had cast the spell on him to turn him evil and then thrown him into the dark demention with her final orders, kill the green ranger with the green rangers dagger. He fought valiantly for his queen until the green ranger de-morphed and instead of the faceless shadow he had grown accustom to there on the floor sat Ren, his new student. She looked into his eyes with pity, and said three words that he as an evil teen scoffed at, but the war weary doctor appreciated.

"I forgive you." Ren said as she fell to the floor, her eyes glazing over.

"Then you are weak." Rita said to her as she walked into the room. "and you, my new green ranger, have proven your worth."

"Yes, my queen." he said and bowed as Dr. Oliver's vision blackened and he awoke in his room.

Dr. Oliver picked up the phone laying on his bedside table and dialed his first speed dial.

" Yes Tommy? What can I do for you at two in the morning?" Hailey Ziktor's voice flooded through the phone.

Tommy Oliver smiled "I had that dream again, with one minor difference."

Hailey sighed. Tommy had been having a recurring nightmare for a while now. he was evil again and he was forced to stab some one to get his power, creepy, but not scarey in her opinion. the scarey dreams were the ones brought on by vodka, the one where he becomes the first male pink and he never cut his hair. that one was terrifying, Tommy in pink? what would Jason say to that? "what was the difference?"

"It was Ren I was stabbing."

_Kayla Side stepped and the slave tumbled to the ground, distracting her long enough for the second slave to stab her in the side. She spun and threw him into a nearby tree. She pulled the knife out of her gut with a desperate tug. A river of blood flowed from her as she collapsed to the ground of her home. _

_ Allissa jumped from lush green tree to lush green tree through the forrest her ancesters planted eons ago, her green dress flowing despite the tares in the fabric. Royal archers followed her through the trees armed with crossbows. An arrow flew past her head and she miss stepped. Within seconds, ten more arrows pierced her as she fell to the ground, life flowing from her bloody wounds._

_ Ari lay on the ground unmoving as Danny tried desperately to get her to just breath, shocking her with electricity from her palms. She paid no attention to her surroundings, only on Ari. As such she never heard the slave until he had slit her throat. _

_ Shelly stabbed the man who attacked her princess and leader and watched him fall to the ground. She had followed after he had started to run, heading straight for the palace toward the already seized throne room. She continued the journey to help fight off the slaves and miss stepped on the marble stairs and fell with enough force to crack open her skull. Her blood trickled down the stairs, a tiny waterfall of red._

_ Ren stood in the middle of the throne room staring at the usurper sitting on the throne meant for the sister she had killed in cold blood, the queen._

_ Alice stood from her chair and laughed at the shock and rage in Rachael's eyes. She looked at her slaves and called them to arms._

_ Ren snapped out of her gaze and begain killing. Once done she stood in the middle of the destruction and death she had caused, the boddies littering the ground and all the blood running together. She raised her eyes to meet the vile woman who started it all and uttered one word._

_ "Die" Rachael murmured to alice, who promptly laughed at the bodies and blood of the people loyal to her and those loyal to her sister. She was so caught up in her thoughts she never noticed Rachael pull out a weapon she had never seen and point it at her, let alone pull the trigger._

Ren woke in a cold sweat. She hated her dreams because they always reminded her of her failings never her success. She had liberated a nation that day. That counted for something, right? Yes, she lost her team and her home but the people were better for it right? Of course they had outcast her for using an unauthorized weapon against someone who should have been taken into custody but these people were sticklers for rules. Who would have thought a power structure built on strength of it's wariers would outcast over something like that but they did and she had been bannished to the mainland, new york to be precise. That had gone well...

Ren checked the time and way was she getting up at 5 so she rolled over and huddled up under the covers praying for no dreams.

"Wait, my new waitress Ren? you mean to tell me you think because your mind is putting her face on the body of that poor girl that Ren is the girl you stabbed?" Hailey was not happy. she had been woken up for this? Tommy was a dead man.

"Hailey, she just shows up and my dreams incorparate her?" Tommy demanded.

"Yes, that's how dreams work, you incorporate your day into those dreams. GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Hailey cried as she hung up the phone. what was she going to do with him?

A/N so here's the fun part. my life lovely thing that it is, has struck again. about 6 weeks ago I was attacked by a dog,and not just any dog, a German Shepard. Now I have nothing against the breed but I have come to the conclution they have something against me, and with the therapist I'm working with, my creative genius (who's a good ego? oh, who's a good e-go?) is being used elsewhere. I will update, I just have no idea when. I have a lot in store for dear Ren and our lovely rangers by proxy (don't you just love Hailey's 'zen' way of handling things?).

fun fact: being tired broke and still working full time sucks, then add hospital bills and therapy sessions. I have no me time... grr... and my face hurts... someone will get a virtual hug if they can devise a plan to tell the German Shepard I am not a damn chew toy!


End file.
